vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-09-17
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-09-13 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = September 13th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-09-25 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = September 25th, 2013}} __TOC__ '"Protect the Big Blue Skies" Match Matchup Winner Results A match of continues back and forth, with both men using a lot of fast moves. Falcon using his trademarked press, and Zangief letting out a load of facebusters. The match is very balanced, each men getting some good hits in, until Falcon uses his knee, letting out knee facebuster after knee facebuster to the Russian's head, a move Zangief seems unable to counter, causing him to be stunned long enougth for the captain to land a falcon punch to the face, making him bleed, and letting Falcon pin him for three. Other Plot Knuckles is backstage, wondering where the "two guys from last week" are. For a moment, he wonders what would have happened if Sonic hadn't shown up, before deciding to that he needs to find them before it's too late. '"That Normal Guy's a Spy!" Match' Matchup Winner Results Octodad shows he had learned from his defeats, going on an early offensive against the masked pyro, controlling the beginning of the match. Pyro does get some good hits in, trying to work his way back into the fight, but is not able to stop the normal human father’s momentum. After the while, Octodad decided to take the match outside the ring, pushing Pyro out over and over, as it becomes apparent that Octodad is going to try and spear his opponent through the barricade. Pyro resists as best he can, but is too weakened to stop being forced through the barricade, leaving Pyro down for the count out, and Octodad with his first win, dancing in celebration. '"Duped" Handicap Backstage Brawl' Matchup Winners Results Knuckles simply can't overcome the two on one advantage, getting beaten by the pair quite quickly, unable to do any real damage to them. Other Plot Knuckles lets out a sound of pain as Doctor Eggman and Wily, the latter asking if he's having trouble, with Eggman saying he knew the echidna wouldn't be able to handle Nappa and Flint. Knuckles insists her can handle them fine, to which Eggman sarcastically asks when he managed to take their dragon ball. Knuckles admits he didn't quite take it, leading Wily to say that they are giving him a partner. Knuckles protests, saying he doesn't need a posse, but Wily tells him to just think of it as backup '"The Purple Blues" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results A brutal match gets off to a off to a strong start for Proto Man, as he inflicting some pain onto his opponent, but Waluigi gets back into it, countering most of Proto Man's attacks. After a long period of back and forth, with both doing a lot of big moves, Waluigi brings the match outside, gaining a mop, but promptly losing it to Proto Man, causing a lot of pain with it. Waluigi gets the mop back, only to lose it again as Proto Man, who promptly strips table-san, and pushes Waluigi onto it, before moonsaulting him through her. Waluigi responds by throwing Proto Man into a corner, and spearing him through it. The two injured men then simply look at one another, before both grabbing weapons. Waluigi gets the better of it, knocking Prot Man down with the stairs, but Proto Man takes them off him, and pushes him to the side. They take turns swapping the steps, before Proto Man gets a hit in, causing Waluigi to bleed. Waluigi fight back, hitting his opponent with as many objects as he can find, but isn't able to recover, as Proto Man gets the pin. Other Plot Eggman and Wily walk up to the Angry Video Game Nerd and Chief Arino. The Nerd asks what the two want, to which Wily tells him that their radar says one of the two of them has a dragon ball. The Nerd says the only balls he has are the ones the pair can kiss, leading Wily to wonder if Arino has the ball. When the Chief doesn't deny it, much to the Nerd's surprise, Wily challenges Arino to a match for the dragon ball. The Nerd accepts for his partner, saying that Arino will kick Wily's stupid lab coat wearing ass. Wily says his lab coat isn't stupid, before Eggman laughs, and wishes the pair good luck, as they are going to need it. As the doctors leave, Arino simply says "Abunal." '"Backup" Backstage Brawl' Matchup Winners Results With Air Man added to the mix, Knuckles tries again, attacking Nappa as Air Man works on Flint. The two starts well, with Nappa getting slammed int a crate, and Flint getting hit by a door. Flint however, starts to fight back, countering Air Man as Nappa pushes Knuckles under a car hood, before trying to pin for reasons only known to him. Air Man moves closer to his partner, trying to support him, but Flint follows, keeping the pressure on. Air Man almost throws Flint against a car, but Nappa breaks the throw, saving his partner. Flint manages to break Air Man's arm, giving him the advantage. He goes for a Power Smash, but Knuckles breaks it up. Flint tries again, only for Knuckles to break it again. Nappa then manages to grab Knuckles for long enough for Flint to land his finisher , allowing Flint to to be the second man to defeat Air Man. Flint then closelines against the back of Knuckles's head, knocking them out. Other Plot A promo plays, showing Red walking to the ring. As he walks, text appears on the screen, saying how Red was the longest Casual champion of all time, but couldn't make it to the big leagues, that he couldn't handle it, that the midcard is where he belongs...and that since he's going to stay there, he's going to need to learn to bow down to his king. An image of Scorpion against a backdrop of fire is shown, before showing both him and Red in the ring, as the words "End Game 5" appear on the screen. After the promo, the scene shifts backstage, where Knuckles is apologises to Eggman and Wily, saying he couldn't take the dragon ball from Flint and Nappa. Wily calls him an idiot, and says Knuckles better not have let got Air Man damaged. Knuckles tells the doctor to forget about Air Man, as he'll get the ball with or without him. Eggman sarcastically agrees, causing Knuckles to show his anger by growling. Wily says that when he beats Arino, him and Eggman will search for the next ball, while Eggman talls Knuckles to just get the ball form Nappa. '"The Man Who Ate Pizza" Match' Matchup Winner Results Raphael and Mr. Satan engage in a lot of back and forth, with Satan getting the best of it. Raph gets a bit of a attack going after a failed superplex, but Satan regains back the momentum quite quickly, landing several big moves as well as preforming pushups on the downed turtle, leaving him injured in the ribs. Raph fights back enough to injure Satan's ribs, but Satan lands a Megaton Punch in retaliation. Raph isn't down yet however, sealing his opponent's finisher to land his own Megaton Punch, knocking Satan down, who rolls out of the ring to avoid the pin. Raph returns him to the ring, but Satan once again takes control, The two broken men slug it out one final time, both men landing hard hits to try and take the other man down, before Satan trips over into Raph's leg, knocking the turtle down, giving him just enough time to pin. Other Plot Ganon is standing in the middle of the ring, saying that he has learned he's going to face Zangief at End Game 5, and is outraged that he is not main eventing for the title, but squashing a weakling like Zangief. He continues that some people say that he's good deep down, but points out that when Dracula took over VGCW, he did nothing to stop him, saying that he wanted to see him succeed, and that he admired him. He ends by adding that he is the dark lord and will crush anyone who crosses him, and that at End Game 5, he will crush Zangief's skull with a Gerudo Valley Driver. 'Casual Championship #1 Contenders Battle Royal Match' Matchup Winner Results Adam Jensen competing for a casual contendership a week after losing his title shot causes some in the audience to wonder if Gabe is trying to aid friend in gaining a title, but the continues regardless. The match begins with Barret going for Jensen and Phoenix engaging with Dan. Both pairs land some good back and forth, until Phoenix hits his finisher on Dan, making him bleed. Dan continues to fight, landing some good hits, but can't stop Phoenix from pulling him into a rolling pin, and covering him for three just as Barret lands a Big Shot of Jensen. Both Phoenix and Barret seem to decide that Jensen is the bigger threat, who soon finds himself on the bad side of a handicap match. He fights well, even managing a rare kick out at 2, and landing an Augmented Tombstone on Phoenix so impressive it causes Barret to stand there in shock. Phoenix tries to take advantage of Barret's stunned state, but his finisher is interrupted as Jensen slams into him, leaving him open for a quick attack by Barret, whopins the worn down Jensen for 3. With two men left, Phoenix wastes no tome in unleashing a turnabout on Barret, but is unable to pin him down. Phoenix tries again with a quick boot, but again he kicks out. Barret gets a small attack in, but Phoenix uses another finisher, DDTing him onto the floor, but he just won't go down. With both men running out of options and energy, the two slug it out, before Barret pulls Phoenix into a roll as the fight breaks down each man into trying to obarmaroll the other into submission. Both men reverse each over and over, both men eager not to lose. In the end, after the sixth reversal, Barret is able to hold Phoenix down long enough to get the pin, ending a hard fought match. Other Plot Sonic calls over to Knuckles in the parking lot, who tells the hedgehog not to distract him. Sonic asks what he's doing here, with Knuckles replying that he's not telling Sonic anything. He continues that Eggman told him that a bunch of people are trying to summon an evil dragon by collecting magic orbs, so he's going to stop them by collecting them first and giving them to Doctor Eggman. Sonic calls him more gullible then he though, with Knuckles replying that Eggman wouldn't lie to him again, and that Sonic is probably trying to summon the dragon too. Sonic finale tells the Echidna to do what he wants, but that he'll keep a close eye on him. '"Seems Like a Ball-Right Guy" Last Man Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results Wily shows he's serous about trying to get that ball, starting the match completely in control, hitting Arino with a series of kicks and a windup punch, controlling the match inside the ring. Arino starts to get some attack in, but it's clearly he's not going to win if it stays the way it is. Perhaps due to overconfidence, Wily decides to strip table-san, a move which soon backfires, as Arino is able to push him onto her, and then do a moonsault off the ropes, pushing the doctor through her. Suddenly it's Wily who now looks outclassed as Arino slams him into the steel post, lands a series of Kacho Kicks, and puts him into the last continue, knocking him down. Wily does lands a Stroke of Genius, but it's cleart the momentum is with Arino, who gives the doctor one last kick to the head to make him bleed, and then using a Kacho Driver to slam him to the floor, knocking him out for ten and defending his ball. '"YOLO!" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results The unstoppable force of DK collided with the immovable object of Gabe. Both of them giving it there all, DK trying to defend both his ball and his streak, while Gabe is eager to show that he can take him down. The back and forth continues for most of the match, going almost blow for blow between each other. DK takes the fight outside, trying to grab a weapon, but Gabe stops him, letting the two continue their brawl. Gabe tries to use a chair, but that too is denied, with DK countering with an elbow to the face. The two fail to use any weapons against each other till Gabe lands a hit with a crutch, and then tossing DK into the barricade, spearing him. DK is not out however, resisting the pin and returns to the ring as he begins to fight back, starting to take control of the match. He slams his hand against Gabes face with his Donkey punch, and moves to pin...and then the feed cuts out, leaving the crowd stunned as they wonder what happened. After two minutes, the feed returns, only to find the match over, and the credits rolling. Bazza later informs the crowd that Gaben was the winner by Wallet Squeeze while the feed was cut, but questions on the legitimacy of the win remain. |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-09-13 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = September 13th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-09-25 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = September 25th, 2013}} Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Extreme Rules Category:Last Man Standing Category:Backstage Brawl